Earthworking devices such as scrapers have a forward edge which is subject to heavy wear, and which requires different conformities for different operating conditions. This presents several problems, among which are the following: 1. To provide a relatively inexpensive cutting edge. 2. To provide a cutting edge which is easily replaced when worn. 3. To provide a cutting edge having as extensive a useful life as possible within the limitations of available material. 4. To provide a structure which may be relatively easily arranged in different cutting conformities for different operating conditions.